Jace, Duck!
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Five times that Alec suffers and has traumatic experiences with spiders and one time that MALEC executes their revenge.
1. Chapter 1 - Shower

Jace, Duck!

Disclaimer: the fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Magnus/Alec, Jace

AU

* * *

**Shower - 1**

It was an extremely long and exhausting day, hunting demons while he was shadowing Jace around, Alec was glad that the day was finally over.

All he needed was a shower and then some sleep, a good night's sleep will help alleviate the prospects of almost losing his sister in the battle.

While Alec showered and took his time, he did not even notice what his brother slipped in the shower, as the black shadow moved across the tiles.

It a mistake, he knows that, why by the angel would he open his eyes as he washed his hair from the shampoo?

'I'm going to kill him!' Alec was furious, knowing that there's still soap in his hair, and yet the spider will reach close to him any minute now, so he decided to leave the shower at once, the soap in his hair be damned, his safety from that awful creature was more important.

"What's the rush parabatai?" Jace snickered at him as he threw him a towel.

"I'm going to kill you." Alec came closer to him.

"No, you won't, and beside you are naked, and you don't want your parents to know what happened, after all you are the first-born, you are supposed to be fearless." Jace teased him.

"Take this creature out from my shower." Alec said, his hair was still wet with soap, but he dared not to go back to the shower, not while that creature was still in there.

"And if I would not?"

"I'm going to kill you." Alec replied and came closer.

"We both know that you wouldn't, you are all talk brother." Jace grinned at him.

"You just wait Jace Wayland, you will regret this." Alec warned him.

Jace walked in the shower and collected the spider and then walked closer to his brother and practically shoved the spider in his face.

"It's not even alive, it's a toy, I don't even know why you are so scared of this beautiful spider."

"It looked quite alive to me, toy or not."

"You need to cheer up my brother, and Izzy is quite all right, nothing happened to her."

"So, this is your way of cheering me up?" Alec asked in bewilderment.

"Well, as Izzy said, and I quote 'You're such a buzzkill.' Her words, not mine."

"Whatever Jace, now get out of my room." Alec said and waited for his brother to leave his room as he locked the door after him.

Jace smiled as he heard his brother shouting, "I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU, WHY, WHY ME?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Quiver

Disclaimer: the fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

AU

* * *

**Quiver – 2**

Once more the demon alert sounded in the institute, as the head of the institute Alec distributed his fellows to their stations.

"I will watch from the roof, now go ahead."

Jace snickered as he headed to the weapons room, knowing exactly what to do.

Isabelle saw her brother and simply told him, "I'm not part of these silly pranks."

"Whatever Izzy, now let's have some fun." Jace grinned as he held his seraph blade.

"Here are your bow and arrows brother, now let's hunt some demons." Jace readied his own blade and hurried outside with the others.

Isabelle joined Jace, as Alec hurried to the roof so he could be in line of sight to the targets.

While the others were outside fighting the demons, a portal opened, and three people emerged from it and joined the battle.

Izzy was in the process of stabbing a demon when she saw the newcomers, "Magnus, what are you doing here?"

"Thought to check how's my boyfriend is doing, and here I am, I suppose we came in bad time." Magnus replied as he used his magic to kill a demon.

"But at least I brought some reinforcements, you seemed needed it." Magnus added.

"Where is Alexander?" Magnus asked as the blue magic spread all over, preventing most of the demons from reaching the shadowhunters, despite that some demons were still prowling around, trying to find a way to reach their foes.

"On the roof," Isabelle replied, as she watched her brother, focusing and shooting arrow after arrow, not stopping for a moment, "Always the protective one."

"He is your big brother." Magnus pointed to her, as he looked at his boyfriend, as he did this, he noticed something strange marked Alexander's face.

"What's going on with your brother?" Magnus asked.

"Which one?"

"Well, Jace couldn't stop laughing while he fights, and Alexander in the other hand, seemed to stop using his bow and quiver."

"Oh, that."

* * *

**While on the roof…**

Alec pulled arrow after arrow from his quiver, until only two arrows were left, and on one of them walked a yellow spider just as he drew the arrow in the bow.

Alec could feel his heart beating faster and faster, he felt as if it was going to rip out of his chest at any moment if the spider even came close to him.

He dropped his bow on the ground, and even threw his quiver on the ground as well, and to add for his horror, more spiders came out from the quiver.

The door to leave the roof was locked, and he was basically trapped on the roof as the creatures came closer to him.

"JACE, I WILL KILL YOU IF THAT CREATURE WILL EVEN COME CLOSER TO ME." Alec shouted.

"Whatever parabatai." Jace laughed.

"What am I missing?" Magnus asked curiously, noticed how Alec looked so afraid and his face grew paler and whiter, just like the full moon in the sky.

"Our brother has a fear of spiders, and this silly brother thought to have fun with his parabatai during a fight." Isabelle explained, looking with sympathy on the brother on the roof.

Magnus knew exactly what he should do next, so with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

"BY THE ANGEL, JACE, WHEN I GET OFF THIS ROOF, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Alec shouted and then he said with shaken voice to the figure that appeared besides him, "Oh, hi Magnus."


	3. Chapter 3 - Office

_Thank you for your reviews._

* * *

Jace entered Alec's office, and was glad to not see his brother in there.

The office was cold, and it seemed that the work of the Head of the institute was only piling up while Alec stayed at Magnus's loft.

Jace could do another prank on his brother, using his collection he spread the spiders around the room, and even hidden some inside in the drawers.

Jace giggled in anticipation, he could not wait for his brother to come to the office, hear the shouts and see his face, it was going to be worth all the trouble he went through to get the spiders, and beside his brother needed to chill. As much as Alec changed since he started hanging with Magnus, and he even looked happier then he used to, once he was back in the institute he switched back to grim leader mode.

Jace left the office and tried not to poke around the office too much, to see if his parabatai was there.

"Jace, are you all right?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, just waiting for Alec to come back, I want to bring him my report about last night's demon hunt." Jace replied.

"Raaiiight." Isabelle could read her brother easily and left to join Clary in the training room.

Jace figured that his sister read him like a book, but he couldn't care less, he loved to prank his brother, and this one would let Alec face his fears and maybe overcome them.

Jace smiled as he saw both Magnus and Alec enter the institute, smiling.

"Not using the portal Magnus? What gives?" Jace asked, no wonder his parabatai not in on his usual time.

"We thought that we'd spend more time together by walking from the portal in the training room and hoped to catch you there, but apparently only Izzy and Biscuit are training." Magnus replied.

"Is there something you would like to share with me, or are you just very happy to see me and Magnus?" Alec asked his parabatai in a suspicious tone.

"Actually, I just wanted to let you know that I left my report at your office." Jace replied and left them, he couldn't wipe the grin off his face though.

"Okay," said Alec, he still was not convinced his brother was not up to no good, but there was nothing he could do about it at that time. He turned to kiss his boyfriend and then Magnus told him, "I'll stick around while you are at the office, and if you need me afterwards, let me know, I'm only a phone call away."

Alec kissed Magnus again and then headed to his office.

When Alec was inside his office, he took a big relaxing breath before walking to the chair and sitting down. There were a lot of reports waiting for him on the table.

He took one report, and noticed a shadow, like something crawling on the other side of the page while he was holding it.

"Oh no… oh by the name of the angel," Alec mumbled, as his eyes noticed movement on the table and then on himself, he jumped, not caring about the chair crashing down behind him, and then froze seeing there were a lot of spiders on the floor as well, Alec moved his hand to his pocket to get his phone, pushed the speed dial to Magnus, and cried into it "Magnus, help me…"

At the same time, Magnus was walking after Jace, snooping around.

"Oh, there you are." Magnus said as he caught up to Jace.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked, while he looked at his watch, counting the minutes.

"Just wondering about you and what you were doing with my boyfriend," Magnus replied and then he elaborated, "Look Jace, I know that you did something, and I want to know what you did so I can prevent Alexander from killing you, and you know that he is capable of it."

"I didn't do anything." Jace innocently said.

As soon as he said that, Magnus phone rang with a call from Alec asking for his help.

"Look at that, it only took him three minutes, he is getting better." Jace laughed.

Magnus left in hurry to help his boyfriend, but as he reached the room, he noticed the problem.

Spiders were everywhere, and Alexander stood in the middle, frozen, afraid to move out of the middle of the room as spiders were walking all over him.

Magnus snapped his fingers, causing the spiders to flare up and vanish in puffs of smoke, and then he walked in and hugged his boyfriend.

"You are safe Alexander."

"T… thank you Magnus…" Alec thanked him in shaky voice, trying to calm his voice.

"Do you need my help with something else?" Magnus asked.

"Get me Jace, I want to kill him myself…" Alec replied, while thinking about ways to pay his mischievous parabatai.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kitchen

Disclaimer: the fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

* * *

It was not Alec's first time in the kitchen, considering Izzy's poor attempts to make either dinner or breakfast.

When Alec been sleeping at Magnus's loft, he liked to make the meals by hand rather than let his boyfriend use his magic, he loved to make food, and he wanted to make Magnus something sweet in the morning, but when he saw Jace coming toward him, he knew that he needed to make extra portions for breakfast.

"So parabatai, what are you making?" Jace asked with a grin on his face.

"I thought I'd make breakfast with a sweet dish on the side, but seeing you here, I think I will just make pancakes." Alec replied to him.

"Can I help?"

"Please no, go bother someone else." Alec pleaded.

"There's only Magnus here, and his cat, is there someone else that should come?" Jace asked.

Alec ignored him as he started to make batter for the pancakes.

Jace went back to the kitchen after few minutes and saw the progress his brother did. There were a few ready pancakes already and Jace was tempted to grab one and eat it, but he had other priorities for the moment.

Alec noticed his parabatai behind him, as he turned to face him, only to face something smaller, with legs.

Alec screamed, and almost burned his brother with a batter filled ladle and only managed to check it at the last moment and let it fall to the ground, his pancakes on the pan smelled burned already.

"Alec, there's something wrong with the pan, and with your mixing bowl." Jace told him, as he tried to hide his grin.

Alec couldn't move, it was too much for him, and it was in the morning no less, he didn't even drink his coffee yet.

"Alexander, there's something burning in the kitc…" Magnus said as he stepped into the kitchen and then stopped abruptly as he took in the scene in front of him.

Jace trying to hide his smile, his Alexander frozen in his place, the ladle on the floor, a spider in Alec's shirt, and a whole lot of spiders everywhere else in the kitchen, and the pan with a burning pancake in it,

With a flare of blue light, Magnus used his magic to save the day, as he glared at Jace, though, he noticed the ready pancakes on a plate on the table were untouched.

"I only banished the spiders, and for a punishment, Jace, you do the cleaning. While me and my boyfriend will enjoy our breakfast somewhere else." Magnus told him.

"But I didn't do anything!" Jace claimed.

"Is that so? And what do you call the mess in my kitchen?" Magnus asked.

"It's not my fault that my brother was there."

"Well, the way I see it, your brother wanted to make pancakes, and look what mess your pranks left in _my_ kitchen." Magnus reminds him.

"But… But…" Jace tried but stopped as he saw Magnus's hand raised to stop him from saying more.

"those were your spiders." Magnus told him as he took care of his boyfriend, the blank look was still there, and he was pale.

"Fine, you win, this time." Jace mumbled and turned around to start cleaning the mess.

But before he started cleaning, he walked to his brother, faced him and said, "Even though Izzy makes a mess with food, you manage to burn it."

"Just wait Jace and remember this – revenge is a dish served cold." Alec told him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Bedroom - Bed

While Alec was at the institute, Jace went to ask the warlock some questions.

"Magnus, I have few questions to ask you." The blonde said he walked into Alec and Magnus's bedroom.

"Nope, this area is banned, no one enters unless it's me or Alexander without our express permission, and I don't trust you right now, so back off." Magnus told him.

"Why is that?" Jace asked in wonder.

"Considering the last events with you and the spiders, I'll let you do the thinking as to why. You have a brain, use it." Magnus reminded him.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Jace exclaimed as innocently as he could.

"I don't have time for this, I almost forgot that I have to meet a client, so whatever you want to ask will have to wait until later." Magnus said and then he used his magic to open a portal and left.

Jace was alone in the loft, he had no desire to be in the institute as long as Victor Aldertree was there, so he tried to keep himself busy, he even checked the other rooms in the loft, and then, in utter boredom, tried to open the door for Alec and Magnus bedroom. To his surprise it swung open without any issue and nothing blocked him from entering.

It was a time to put his plan in motion even though he didn't know in which side of the bed his parabatai was sleeping in, now he just needed to hide the evidence and be somewhere else, he did not want anyone to catch him in the act.

Jace took a book from Magnus's library and sat on the sofa, he felt the need to pass the time until Alec or Magnus came home, or maybe the couple would come back together, in the meantime he has time to spare.

The laugh of his brother woke him up, apparently, he fell asleep on the sofa with the book open in his lap.

"Look at that, Jace have we woken you up?" Magnus asked, as he took the book from the shadowhunter.

"I guess you did, and I better head to my room then." Jace sleepy voice said as he tried to get up from the couch without a telling grin spreading all over his face.

"That was strange." Alec suddenly said and lead his boyfriend into the bedroom.

"Don't pay attention to your parabatai, he has been acting strange since this morning." Magnus told him as he remembered Jace's behavior.

Alec and Magnus were in the bed, not entirely naked and Alec could feel something walking on his body and questioned his boyfriend.

"I can see that your hands are on top of the blanket, are you using magic?" Alec asked.

"Not unless you ask me to, why?" Magnus asked and scanned his boyfriend's face, and then he noticed that Alexander raised the blanket only to see spiders crawling all over him.

"Oh, I guess that's why your brother was so discreet about." Magnus said, and moved his hands as magic took care of every spider in the bed.

"I swear that I should ward this bedroom from him, he simply cannot walk into our bedroom and plant these creatures, this is the last straw." Magnus told Alec, and his boyfriend nodded in agreement.

"I think that we need a plan to deal with Jace, he practically asks for it, and I don't want to give him the pleasure of believing that he won." Alec said, trying to relax, knowing that the warlock saved his life, as usual, time after time.

"Well, we have all night to figure it out, well, that and maybe make some use of your stamina rune, the night is still young my shadowhunter." Magnus grinned at him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Jace, Duck! 1

To say that the warlock was pissed, would be an understatement Considering all the latest events which Magnus witnessed, and he looked very pissed off at Jace, not knowing how many times _his_ Alexander was alone facing spiders with no one to help, or stood up to his brother.

"Magnus, how are you today?" Jace asked, trying to hide his worry.

There was an awful sense of silence from the pair's bedroom, and not at all the sound of shouts Jace expected to hear from his brother.

"Now don't you start with me Jace, I had enough, even Alexander had enough, and I have no idea how he dealt with it before I came along." Magnus replied to him.

"Where's Alec?" Jace asked as he didn't see his parabatai.

"Resting, I believe that he suffered enough." With that Magnus cast a magic spell that left Jace's leg shackled to the sofa's leg.

"Magnus, what's this?" Jace asked in worry.

"Oh this?" Magnus asked, still smiling at him, as he added, "This is for you, I don't want to see you doing something that you'd regret later. Besides, we have some plans for you."

"_We_? What plans?" Jace asked in a worried tone as concern rose in his eyes.

"Well, you'll have to wait until your brother wake up, I think what we have planned would really cause him joy"

A few hours later, Alec left the bedroom, he looked calm and rested, like nothing had happened to him last night.

"Nice jewelry you've got there parabatai." Alec motioned to Jace's leg.

"It's not funny, Alec, tell your warlock to remove it."

"And why would I? Besides, you kind of brought it on yourself, brother."

"Well, Magnus, will you do the honors?" Alec grinned at his boyfriend.

"Just like you told me last night darling." Magnus grinned at him.

"Jace, Duck!" Alec suddenly called,

Jace turned behind, as much as the chain allowed his leg to move but saw nothing at all.

"I don't see any duck, what are you playing at?" Jace said. Or, rather, tried to say, all that came out was a loud "Quack!"

Where Jace stood, a large duck, covered in short golden hair, and marked with the parabatai rune on his left breast, stood in shocked bewilderment.

The duck was still chained to the sofa, so he could not run free.

"Quack, Quack…" Was the only sound heard as Jace tried to voice his indigent protest to the pair rolling on the floor laughing.

* * *

I've been thinking to do another 5+1 things as sequel to this - anyone interested?


End file.
